Queimem as bruxas!
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ela foi acusada injustamente de praticar bruxaria, e condenada a ser queimada viva no meio de uma praça. Poderia ela ser salva? Ou aquele era realmente o seu fim? Minha fanfic para o halloween.


_Doces ou travessuras? _

_**Queimem as bruxas.**_

_Queimem as bruxas!

Gritou um homem em meio à multidão que cercava a imensa fogueira armada no centro da praça da cidade, e que logo seria acesa, para que as chamas devorassem o corpo da bela mulher, amarrada de costas a uma estaca pelos tornozelos e pulsos, no centro de toda aquela confusão.

Ela olhou-o diretamente com seus intensos olhos azuis, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela.

Como era possível algo daquele gênero acontecer em pleno século XX praticamente XXI?

Quando havia se mudado para aquela cidade, a pouco mais de três meses, ela já sabia que o lugar era atrasado, praticamente parado, no tempo, mas não sabia que tanto ao ponto de seus habitantes ainda acreditarem em bruxas e caçarem tais entidades místicas.

E o pior: Eles achavam que ela era uma bruxa e estavam prestes a queimá-la viva!

E não adiantaria gritar, espernear, e negar ser uma bruxa, pois eles não acreditariam, pois diziam que as bruxas eram mentirosas e traiçoeiras, por isso nem pensar em chorar e apelar para o lado emotivo daquela multidão enfurecida.

Deus! Em que situação ela havia se metido?

Além do mais, ela não tinha ninguém no mundo, nem parentes, nem amigos, era sozinha no mundo e jamais alguém daria por sua falta.

Com essa triste conclusão, deixou que uma única lágrima caísse de seu olho direito, ela não queria chorar, não na frente daquelas pessoas, não queria que elas pensassem que estava implorando por misericórdia ou que queria comovê-los. Não queria que a vissem ainda mais fragilizada do que já estava. Mas foi impossível segurar aquela solitária e gélida lágrima.

A lágrima despencou no ar, e no momento que tocou a lenha aos seus pés ela ouviu o enfurecido grito novamente, chamando-a de volta a realidade:

_Queimem as bruxas!

Uma tocha de fogo foi atirada a fogueira a acendendo, e ela não conseguiu evitar que um grito horrorizado lhe escapasse da garganta, e o desesperou brotou em seus olhar. Agora ela lutava pra se liberta daquelas cordas que a amarravam, gritando de forma cada vez mais alta e desesperada.

Então era isso afinal, era assim que tudo terminava, com ela sendo acusada injustamente de praticar bruxaria, de ser um demônio em forma de gente, vinda ao mundo somente para tentar os homens, destruir famílias, lançar pragas sobre as colheitas, amaldiçoar os humanos com suas doenças incuráveis, para então ser amarrada e torturada e ao final queimada viva, no meio de uma praça numa cidade de fim de mudo.

Aterrorizada ela observou as chamas ameaçadoras que lambiam a lenha, ao seu redor, o calor intenso que se acercava logo a carbonizaria por completo.

Santo Deus, não!

Ela não queria ser queimada viva! Teria sido assim uma pessoa tão ruim para merecer tão trágico final?

Misericórdia Deus! Misericórdia!

_Queime no fogo do inferno bruxa!

Gritou uma mulher embrenhada na multidão, fazendo-a erguer o olhar para procura-la, desviando-o das perigosas chamas que a ameaçavam.

E então, ela viu, no horizonte muito além da multidão: mulheres, muitas mulheres.

Elas eram dezenas, senão centenas.

Todas paradas e enfileiradas, simplesmente imóveis, como se fossem estatuas, mas ela sabia que elas não eram, pois a olhavam fixa e intensamente, com suas mãos unidas firmemente transformando-as em uma corrente humana, suas roupas eram antigas e pertenciam a séculos passados.

Então ela soube, aquelas que a olhavam eram as "bruxas" que, através dos séculos haviam, sido acusadas injustamente de praticar bruxaria, e queimadas vivas naquela mesma praça.

Em sua mente ela se perguntava quantas daquelas mulheres haviam sido acusadas injustamente. Provavelmente todas elas.

Ela não era a primeira e, provavelmente, não seria a ultima.

Mas o que elas faziam ali? Estariam elas a esperando?

Talvez quando a próxima "bruxa" fosse condenada a ser queimada viva, ela estaria ali junto daquelas que já haviam sofrido tal castigo injusto e cruelmente desumano, com suas mãos unidas as delas para observar impotente mais uma falsa bruxa ser queimada viva, da mesma forma que elas a observavam agora.

Imaginou-se ali, junto delas, entre tantos vestidos e saias longas e puritanas, estaria ela com sua calça jeans acinzentada e sua camiseta azul escura, aquela seria uma imagem realmente inusitada.

Um trovão estourou no céu, assuntando-lhe e chamando-lhe a atenção para as nuvens escuras e obesas que se aglomeravam e acotovelavam-se no céu noturno acima de sua escura cabeleira, como se disputassem um bom lugar para assistir ao "espetáculo", impedindo assim que a lua cheia, logo atrás delas, também vislumbrasse o "espetáculo".

Ela quase as podia ouvir rindo, estariam rindo de sua desgraça? Ou da tolice dos homens e das mulheres que a condenavam?

Um clarão surgiu no céu, segundos depois um segundo trovão esbravejou, sobressaltando-se aos urros da cruel multidão, em seguida grossas gotas de chuva despencaram do céu, castigando a impiedosa multidão com seus golpes, extinguindo as chamas que a ameaçavam, e por fim, lhe molhando o rosto, ao mesclar-se com suas lágrimas, feitas de puro alivio.

As nuvens não estavam ali para zombar e se divertir com a desgraça dela afinal, mas sim para ajuda-la.

Os raios começaram a cair na praça um atrás dos outro, fazendo tronco de árvores tombarem em chamas, e o forte vento soprou como se quisesse simplesmente fazer com que se alastrasse com ainda mais força, ou então, quem sabe, lançar as pessoas aos ares para que se perdessem na tormenta, ela mesma sentia que se não estivesse tão bem amarrada já teria sido lançado para os ares, o pânico tomou conta da situação, e a multidão rapidamente começou a dispersasse gritando aterrorizada.

Muitas pessoas não conseguiram escapar, e acabavam sendo atingidas pelos raios ou pelas árvores em chamas, fazendo-a gritar de espanto, arregalando cada vez mais os olhos esperando que a qualquer momento fosse à vez dela.

Em desespero ela voltou a olhar para as bruxas suplicando por seu auxilio, mas todas continuaram paradas e impassíveis. Arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração quando um raio caiu a menos de um metro a sua frente.

Não! E a praça ficou deserta.

Não havia mais ninguém ali além dela mesma (ainda amarrada), e dos espíritos das bruxas (ainda imóveis) no horizonte, pois todos haviam corrido para suas casas ou sido mortos pelos raios que se lançaram dos céus para castigar os injustos, e a tempestade, agora nada mais era que uma garoa, nada de raios ou trovões, até mesmo o forte vento deixou de soprar, e as gotas d'água já mais calmas pareciam querer consola-la, enquanto apagavam as chamas que os raios haviam provocado. Uma sensação de alivio inexplicável inundou seu peito e ela chorou, não por desespero, mas por alivio e por alegria, estava salva! Estava salva! Não seria queimada viva afinal!

Como que por pura magia das cordas afrouxaram-se e soltaram-na, em seguida ela despencou, rolou pela lenha molhada, até seu corpo exausto chocar-se com o chão e seus olhos fechar-se com o impacto.

Quando abriu os olhos, o que para ela foi uma eternidade depois, percebeu que já não estava na praça, onde quase fora queimada viva, e nem mesmo na cidade, mas sim a beira de uma estrada deserta.

Ao levantar-se avistou do outro lado da estrada uma placa que lhe indicava estar a poucos metros de uma cidade, cujo nome lhe era ilegível, devido o desgaste da placa, suas malas a esperavam pacientemente ao lado de seus pés. E todas as "bruxas" que antes a haviam a observado do longínquo com as mãos unidas, estavam ali espalhadas dos dois lados da estrada, elas estavam livres afinal, algumas até mesmo arriscavam dar meios sorrisos, pois tudo o que aguardavam era que uma de suas "irmãs" conseguisse se salvar do cruel destino da fogueira, para que elas fossem libertadas de seu castigo, onde teriam de assistir a muitas e muitas mulheres serem queimadas, e ouvirem seus gritos sem nada poder fazer. Mas ela nada sabia disso, e por isso acreditava que elas a haviam salvado, totalmente ignorante de que tudo que presenciara na praça havia sido obra sua.

Com um sorriso ela apanhou ambas as malas, cada uma em uma mão, e começou a caminhar sem pressa alguma pela estrada deserta em direção à próxima cidade, mas não partiu sem antes lançar um ultimo olhar aquelas bruxas, com um sorriso de agradecimento, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando uma delas lhe disse:

_Obrigada, você nos libertou irmã.

Ainda meio confusa ela acenou com a cabeça, e os espíritos, agradecidos, todos desapareceram e ela seguiu pela estrada solitária.

Ao voltar o olhar para a lua cheia, que se deixava transparecer por entre as acinzentadas nuvens de chuva, uma ondo de compreensão a assolou.

_Talvez eu realmente seja uma bruxa.

Kagome concluiu com um sorriso.

_**Fim.**_

_Feliz halloween! E não se esqueçam de comentar! _


End file.
